


On Holiday

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long case the boys take a holiday. All goes well until the final day when they decide to do something new on their private beach. It always looked romantic in the movies! This is slash and a one shot. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me. Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

It took nearly a month for Sherlock to complete a top secret case for Mycroft. John was thankful it had at least wiped away any remaining favours the detective owed his brother and declared it was time for a break. The lack of argument from his husband showed the doctor just how tired Sherlock really was. John had put in for ten days off, while Sherlock made arrangements for them to use the family villa in France. Three days later Baker Street was left behind.

Years earlier, John had made peace with the fact that their sex life would have to wait if a case became all consuming. It wasn't that Sherlock ceased to want him; it was simply that the genius' mind could only handle so much information when a difficult puzzle called out to him for solving. And while Sherlock worked through the problem, John kept the genius grounded.

Taking advantage of the time away from 'normal' life, sleep and regular eating was once again introduced into their daily routine. Since the villa had its own private beach, John had enjoyed the warm temperatures by relaxing for hours in the sun. After years of London weather, the ex-army doctor's tan had faded. Having the opportunity to lightly bronze his skin was not a chance John was going to give up. Especially when he knew how much Sherlock appreciated it.

Their holiday was spent resting when they weren't walking. Their daily visits to the nearby village gave Sherlock the opportunity to show off for his partner. Even after a decade, hearing John say "amazing" or "fantastic" continued to fill the detective with glee. The lack of stress seemed to suit Sherlock, at least for a few days. He hadn't been continually checking his Blackberry for texts Lestrade might have left and had been quite happy to use the time to compose new music as well as finish writing papers he had set aside months earlier.

John was happy to have Sherlock reaching out to him again. Not only by tempting him in the middle of the afternoon, but lying next to him in bed, snuggling together on the sofa and mapping each others' features with worshipping fingers. The doctor wondered if Sherlock stored up as much of John as he could to help him through the times when he had to go without.

Just hours before they had to leave for home, Sherlock had asked John to take one last stroll down the villa's private beach. Once they turned around to make their way back, Sherlock whispered his desire to make love right where they are. It took very little to convince John considering there were no neighbours to see them, servants to come get them and, most importantly, in the movies it had always seemed so romantic. The lovers entangled on the beach while the surf swept across their bodies.

No one ever thought about the realism of the situation: the sand that would 'disappear,' the burns you could get from back and forth when there wasn't a layer between skin and sand were only a few issues. Also, naked under the sun for even half an hour meant they had been beneath the sun's harsh rays thirty minutes too long.

By the time they were back in their home, both men were sore from the burns on their limbs (from the sun and sand) as well as squirming from the small particles that had lodged themselves into snug and sensitive areas. The evening was spent taking cool showers, slathering one another with moisturizing lotion and promising one another they would never again have sex on the beach!


End file.
